la douceur d'un foyer
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: 1ère vignette : Il faudrait plus, beaucoup plus, que le mauvais caractère du Capitaine Haddock pour que Tintin fuie Moulinsart. 2nde : Un second parfait. MàJ, 3ème : La pire honte du Capitaine. ::de gen à slashy::
1. tous ces jurons

**Titre :** la douceur (relative) d'un foyer  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Tintin  
**Personnage/Couple :** Tintin, Haddock  
**Rating :** PG / K+ juste à cause des jurons haddockiens :p  
**Disclaimer :** boh, il paraît qu'il y a eu des fanzines orgiaques sur Tintin, j'espère qu'en comparaison et du fond de sa tombe Hergé ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir juste un peu détourné ses personnages ?

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "tonnerre", contrainte accessoire : présent

oOo

Le château de Moulinsart… il est ici chez lui. Il sait qu'il peut y passer n'importe quand, même à l'improviste si ça lui chante, mais bien sûr Tintin est trop poli pour s'imposer sans même un coup de téléphone pour s'annoncer avant.  
Mais il y dépose toujours ses pénates avec plaisir, entre deux reportages, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son appartement finir son dernier papier et préparer le suivant. Et ça fait tellement plaisir à Milou aussi, de pouvoir gambader dans la campagne !

Nestor le traite aux petits oignons. A peine arrivé, il le débarrasse de son pardessus, s'agite pour lui préparer sa chambre –en fait plutôt, vérifier qu'elle est parfaitement en ordre est prête à l'accueillir ; elle est toujours prête pour sa venue- et lui servir un rafraîchissement.

Pas de visiteurs intempestifs –ni famille Lampion, ni jeune Abdallâh en vacances, ni Castafiore en vadrouille, ni aucun invité surprise autre que lui : ça sera juste le Capitaine et lui. Comme il aime ça.  
Nestor lui verse à boire et s'éclipse, allant « prévenir Monsieur que Monsieur Tintin est arrivé ».  
A l'instant précis où il franchit les portes du salon et se dirige vers l'escalier, une voix puissante et grondante retentit :  
« Mille milliards de mille millions de mille sabords ! qui m'a fichu pareil bougre d'emplâtre à la graisse de hérisson ?! ah, tu vas voir, espèce de … »

Le Capitaine, ignorant encore sa venue, qui s'emporte contre un olibrius quelconque –la dame à la boucherie ou le Professeur Tournesol ou un simple représentant de commerce, qui sait ? et donne libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur… n'importe qui prendrait la fuite en l'entendant vitupérer ainsi, mais pas Tintin.  
Au contraire, il se sourit à lui-même, écoutant avec un brin d'amusement à peine tinté d'inquiétude pour ce qui peut le tourmenter, son vieil ami s'emporter. Cette litanie de jurons qu'il n'entend nulle part ailleurs, il l'aime aussi : ça veut dire qu'il est chez son cher Capitaine. Et c'est une pensée des plus plaisantes.


	2. d avoir trop bu

**Titre** : Dans la marine  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tintin  
**Personnages/Couple** : Tintin(/)Haddock  
**Gradation** : PGK-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Hergé

**Prompt** : « Bon, d'accord, je l'ai poussé dans la mare... » »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Dans la marine, moussaillon, on respecte la hiérarchie et on obéit aux ordres. Le Capitaine est seul maître à bord après Dieu, et quand essuie un grain du tonnerre de Brest mieux vaut se fier au Capitaine qu'au Bon Dieu ! Alors, mousaillon, quand le Capitaine t'ordonne de lui rendre sa bouteille de whisky, mille sabords ! tu la lui rends.

- Navré, Capitaine, mais nous ne sommes pas à bord. Si vous avez cette impression c'est que vous avez déjà bien trop bu. Donc, la bouteille reste confisquée.

- Oh. Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Tintin, heureusement que vous êtes là... Vous feriez un excellent second.


	3. essayer de s en cacher

**Titre** : sa honte...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tintin  
**Personnages/Couple** : capitaine Haddock & Tintin  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Hergé

**Prompt** : « "Fiche-moi la paix !", rétorque Isaac, tirant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour cacher sa honte dessous. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)

**Avertissement** : alcoolisme  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour cacher sa honte de soûlard aux yeux de Tintin, Haddock a tenté n'importe quoi. Ça n'est pas facile, après des années d'alcoolisme invétéré. Sur son bateau il buvait au vu et au su de tous ; c'était normal, que le capitaine boive et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Tintin qui s'insurge contre ses habitudes qu'il appelle déplorables et qui arrive à lui donner honte...

Il regorge d'ingéniosité pour cacher ses bouteilles. Il doit s'éclipser discrètement pour se servir et a même dû réduire les doses, par la force des choses. Quant à arrêter définitivement...


End file.
